zombie_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lopez
PFC Christian Lopez is an optional male romanceable survivor in the game Zombie Exodus: Safe Haven. History Lopez is a wounded soldier you can meet during the second day of the apocalypse outside of the player's house. When first met he is appears to have a large injury of his neck, the wound does not seem to have been caused by zombies though. A millitary humvee shows up soon after and group of three soldiers approach the player, claiming that Lopez is a deserter and they are here to recapture him. It is never fully confirmed that he wasn't a deserter, however it's almost certain that the three soldiers are not telling the complete truth. If the player tries to inquire about Lopez it is hinted that he did technically act againced orders, however it was because he considered the orders morally wrong. This refusal led to a fight with the three soldiers, which was the cause of his neck wound. After being injured Lopez likely tried to flee, his escape attempt is what the soldiers ment by his "desertion". The player seems to meet Lopez just before the soldiers were able to hunt him down. Personality Lopez's personality isn't particularly shown upon first meeting the player character due to his wound and exhaustion. Depending on the questions the player asks White, the soldier in charge of the group sent to track Lopez down, they may assume he is either cowardly or actully a good person for directly disobeying immoral orders. Known Abilities High Physical Abilities: As a professional soldier, even just a national guard, Lopez is an incredibly fit and hardy individual. Most of his physical abilities are hampered by the massive blood loss he's sustained while escaping White, Cowboy and Fluer however it speaks to his hardiness that he can still fight and act as well as other combat-oriented survivors during the battle of the hill. High Combat Abilities: Lopez has been shown in the battle of the hill as a powerful combatant. Not only does he have great aim and quick target acquisition that mow down zombies, but he also shows a knack in close weapon combat and likely hand to hand. High Middling to High Stealth Skills: It is unknown how Lopez gained this skill however he can be a very quiet and stealthy individual when needed. His skills not only cover moving quickly while quietly but also the construction of camouflage. High Middling to High Driving Skills: Lopez in his youth was a former drag racer. It's likely even if he had to give up this hobby when joining the guard that he still easily remember skills. Basic First Aid: Lopez at least knows very basic first aid, likely as part of his training or picking it up from other soldiers. Explosives Handling: Lopez is at least training in handling basic explosives like grenades and has been known to store explosive charges so it's likely he knows how to work with plastic explosives too. It's unknown whether he has any ability to create his own explosives however he's shown great interest in learning.